Jerry Martinez
|status = Deceased |gender = M |dod = 1984 |home = Vice City |nationality = Mexican-American |affiliations = The Military Victor Vance (Formerly) Phil Cassidy (Formerly) Bryan Forbes Lance Vance (Formerly) Armando Mendez Diego Mendez Mendez Cartel (Associate) |vehicles = Green Streetfighter |businesses = Drug Dealing |voice = Felix Solis|weapons = AK-47}} Sgt. Jerry Martinez is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Biography Background Jerry Martinez is one of Victor Vance's Non-Commissioned Officers (NCOs) at the Fort Baxter Air Base. Martinez does not take his position seriously and is generally a man of loose morals, as shown by his involvement in drug dealing, soliciting prostitutes and watching a Candy Suxx animal porn movie in his barracks. Events of GTA Vice City Stories Martinez is one of the first characters introduced in the game, giving Victor the game's first missions. Martinez orders Victor to get a shipment of drugs for him and hide them in the barracks. Later, he tells Victor, who is very uneasy about housing the drugs, that he will collect the marijuana once Victor picks up his "girlfriend" (a prostitute named Mary). When Victor arrives at Fort Baxter however, he is confronted by drill Sergeant Peppah who informs him that they found the drugs and question him about the prostitute in his car. Victor is dishonorably discharged from the Army. Martinez later betrays both Vic and Phil, sending a group of thugs to see to their death. He makes a deal with the Mendez brothers to oversee their shipment of cocaine arriving into Vice but it is ambushed and stolen by Victor and Lance. Realizing his situation with the Mendez brothers was risky, he decided to turn states and enters witness protection, receiving the new identity of "Sven Johansson". Martinez later, along with the Mendez brothers, kidnap Vic's girlfriend Louise and beat her savagely and leave her with their men. Victor kills Martinez at the end of the game on top of the Mendez Building, along with Diego Mendez, and gets his revenge before he can even have time to confront Martinez on his issues with him. After the shootout, Vic walks up to and spits on Martinez's corpse, but not before he sardonically says that Martinez "was a great help". Mission Appearances ;GTA Vice City Stories * Soldier (Boss) * Cleaning House (Boss) * Conduct Unbecoming (Boss) * Truck Stop * Marked Men (Betrayal) * From Zero To Hero * Brawn of the Dead (Voice) * The Mugshot Longshot * White Lies (Post-mission pager message) * Where it Hurts Most (Post-mission pager message) * Lost and Found (Post-mission pager message) * Over the Top (Post-mission pager message) * Last Stand (Killed) Gallery JerryMartinez-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Jerry. TruckStop-GTAVCS.jpg|Martinez with Phil. JerryMartinezC.png|Jerry Martinez smoking a cigar. Trivia *Although Martinez is addressed as a Sergeant, the uniform in his artwork bears the insignia of a Staff Sergeant. *Despite being based at Fort Baxter, an Army National Guard depot, Martinez's artwork depicts him wearing a uniform with United States Marine Corps insignia. The USMC is a separate branch of the armed forces under the Department of the Navy, not the Army. Navigation ar:جيري مارتينز es:Jerry Martínez de:Jerry Martinez hu:Jerry Martinez uk:Джеррі Мартінез ru:Джерри Мартинес pl:Jerry Martinez fr:Jerry Martinez pt:Jerry Martinez Martinez, Jerry Martinez, Jerry Category:Deceased characters Martinez, Jerry Martinez, Jerry Martinez, Jerry Category:Military personnel